


The New Kid

by YaoiQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beating, Bully!Petra, Bullying, Dates, F/F, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male!Mikasa - Freeform, OOCness, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Harassment, Short!Eren, Tall!Levi, Yaoi, ereri, lying, movies - Freeform, protective!Levi, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Petra, and Christa are all friends until a new kid, Levi, moves there. Petra ends up falling for him instantly, but Levi already has his eyes on Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V.   
  
Eren groaned as he opened his eyes and shut off his alarm clock. He put a pillow over his face and rolled onto his stomach. He laid there for a few moments in silence until his alarm clock went off again. He cursed, realizing he had hit the snooze button instead, and threw the pillow off of his head, then pushed himself up so his chest was in push up position, but his legs remained on the bed.

He rolled over, shut his clock off, for real this time, and climbed out of bed, going to his dresser and grabbing his grey, long sleeved Pierce The Veil shirt, black skinny jeans, and his bracelets, then walked out and went to the bathroom to wash up.

He hopped in the shower, quickly washed up, along with washing his hair, and got out. He dried off and put his clothes on then blow dried his hair. He then went back into his room, put on his Batman socks and converse shoes, brushed his hair, then put on his grey beanie. He did a quick mirror check, grabbed his backpack, and walked out, shutting his bedroom door behind him.

He walked down the hall and into his living room and kitchen. He lived in a small trailer with his older brother, Mikasa, who was 26. Their parents had died in a car accident when he was 8. Ever since then he's been raised by Mikasa. He grabbed a smore poptart and left the house for school.

When Eren arrived at school, he walked in and went straight to his locker. He stuffed his stuff into it, only grabbing what he needed, and shut it, walking to breakfast. He never really ate at school, but he always went to hangout with his friends, Petra and Christa.

He arrived at the cafeteria and looked around. A lot of students had already filled the room. He found Petra and Christa eating at their usual table. He walked over and set his stuff on the table and sat down. Petra had just got there so she stood and went to get her breakfast.

Christa smiled at Eren. "Hey Eren."

Eren smiled back. "Chris."

"Did you do the algebra homework? Because I tried to, but got confused." She said, grabbing her homework folder and taking out the math work. Ere scooted closer and looked at it, helping her. Petra soon joined them. He stayed until he finished helping Christa, then stood up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom then go to class, so I'll see you later." He told them. "Alright, thanks Eren." Christa said as she put her folder away.

Petra pouted. "Aw, already? Alright. See ya later Eren-poo!" Eren groaned at the nickname, making her grin, and walked out of the cafeteria. He turned right, walked down the hall, then went left. He passed the high school exit, office, and the big eagle statue that was by the stairs. It's their mascot. Eren walked a little further and got to the bathroom. He walked in and went.

Eren finished going just as two jocks walked in. He silently cursed, but continued walking to the sink. He got there and washed his hands, then dried them. Just as he was about to walk out, the two noticed him. They smirked and walked over to him. "Well if it isn't little faggy boy." One said. "Did you come in here to cut yourself again?" The other taunted.

Eren didn't reply as he wrapped his arms around himself and was backed into the wall. "Sh-Shut up.... I don't cut..." He said quietly. And it was true. He had never cut once. No matter what they said to him, he would remain strong, even though he's thought about it.

Both the jocks laughed. "Aw, are you scared? Do you want your mommy? Oh wait, she's dead." Eren growled, his heart tightening in pain and tears forming in his eyes as he looked down.

"Well that wasn't very nice." A new voice said. All three looked at the doorway. A guy with black hair, a lip piercing, and stood at almost 6'0. He walked closer. "I don't like mean things. Shall I get a teacher? You're both wearing varsity jackets. Football? You could get kicked off the team if your coach was to find out about this."

The jocks growled. "Whatever! We have better things to do." They stormed out of the bathroom, Eren and the guy watching. When they were out of sight, the guy looked at Eren and walked up to him. "Shitty brats. Are you alright?" He asked.

Eren nodded and stood up straight. "Yes, thank you." The guy nodded. "No problem. I'm Levi, by the way."

"I'm Eren." Eren looked at Levi. "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before." Levi nodded. "Yeah. I just moved here from Rochester."

"Oh, that must suck. Living in a big city then moving to the middle of nowhere." Levi chuckled. "Eh, it's not that bad. Like any school, there are some jerks and some cool people." Eren smiled. "What class do you have first?"

"Um," Levi opened his backpack and took out his schedule that he had neatly tucked in. Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed the schedule from Levi's hand. He uncrumpled it and scanned through it. "Lets see..... We have 2nd, 3rd...... 7th and 8th..... 11th and 12th together." Levi nodded. "Alright, cool. Can you show me where my first class it? It's Math 3, I think."

Eren nodded and handed the schedule back to Levi. "Sure, it's right by my class, follow me."

Levi nodded and followed Eren out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V.  
  
-2nd Period-

Eren walked into his Global History class and walked over to his seat, the third seat back in the row by the window. He set his stuff on the desk and looked over the parking lot. It was a nice little view, but then again, they were on the 2nd story.

Eren jumped when he felt someone jab their fingers into his sides. He quickly turned around to fave Levi who was snickering.

"L-Levi!" Eren blushed darkly in embarrassment. "I scared you." Levi chuckled. Eren pouted and crossed his arms. "Did not."

"Heh, whatever you say." Levi smirked and set his tuff on the desk beside Eren. Eren stuck his tongue out at him and sat down.

-After Class-

Eren walked with Levi to Studio In Art, that he also had with Petra and Christa. They walked down the curvy stairs. "I have to stop at my locker." Eren told Levi. He nodded. "Alright."

He stopped at it and quickly opened it, stuffing his Global History binder in it, then shut it. "Alrright, lets go." He contined walking and Levi followed him. "Why don't you just carry your backpack with you?" Levi asked Eren. Eren shrugged. "I don't know. Too heavy."

Levi rolled his eyes. "I could carry it for you." Eren blushed darkly. "Um..... No, I got it, thank you...."

"Alright." They rounded a corned and walked down the hall, almost to the end, then turned into the Art room. Their are teacher, Ms. Smith, looked up and walked over.

"Ah, you must be Levi Ackerman, the new student." She said. Levi nodded. "That would be me." He said. Ms. Smith turned and looked at the tables pushed together, looking at where everyone sat. They were the only 2 boys in this class to almost 15 girls.

"You can sit right there." She said, pointing to the seat next to Petra, who was to busy working on her Zen Tile to notice. Christa sat on the other side of the table, across from her. Levi nodded walked over to the seat he was told to sit in, while Eren went and got started on his own Zen Tile.

Petra looked up as she heard the chair next to her being pulled out. She looked at Levi and stared. 'He. Is. Beautiful!', she thought staring. Levi noticed her looking and looked over as he sat down in the chair. She grinned. "I'm Petra, but you can call me later." She said to him. He chuckled. "Alright, I'm Levi."

"You new here? I don't remember seeing you before." Petra said. Levi nodded. "Yeah, I just moved here. Today's my first day."

"Ah. Well, I'll make sure you'll have a great first day." She said, leaning on the table, batting her eyes at him.

"Heh, alright... Um, what are we supposed to be doing?" Levi asked. "Our Zen Tiles." Petra turned so she was looking at the wall with the window. "We have to draw that on these small pieces of paper." She said, first pointing to the huge Zen Tile, then to the little papers in front of it that they were supposed to copy it on.

Levi nodded and stood up. "Cool, thanks." She continued grinning and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V.  
  
-Last Class Of The Day-

Eren walked into his 12th period class and went straight to his usual seat, in the corner by the window. He set his stuff on the desk and sat down. He took out his phone and plugged his headphones into it.

He looked over when Levi sat down next to him. Levlooked at him. "Hey." He said. Eren smiled at him. "Hey." He said quietly. He didn't like to be too loud or draw attention to himself.

Levi looked around the room, examining it. There was about 10-15 other students in there. They were all talking and sitting on desks and counters. It was very loud, just like always. Eren usually just listened to music and played Piano Tiles, and Candy Crush, and Angry birds, etc. Being Petra and Christa weren't in this class and he didn't really have any other friends, he sat alone.

Levi leaned back in his seat and looked over at Eren's phone. "What are you listening to?" He asked. "Nothing yet." Eren said, going to his music. He scrolled through all his songs and clicked on America by Motionless In White.

Levi looked a little surprised. "You like this song? God damn, you have good taste in music." He grabbed one of the earbuds and put it in his ear closest to Eren. Eren laughed softly and put in the other one. Levi smirked, hearing the laugh.

-Skip To End Of Period-

Eren and Levi stood up and walked over by the door, along with everyone else. Eren was now listening to I Am Bulletproof by Black Veil Brides on low, so he could hear if Levi talked to him.

Levi looked at him and poked him. "You should show me around town." He said. Eren chuckled a little. "This is a small town, there's not much to show. Two steps and you're already through it." Levi chuckled. "I know. I'm just trying to come up with an excuse to hang out with you."

Eren blushed darkly. "O-Oh..... You could come to my house if you want..... So we could hang out." Levi grinned. "Alright." He tossed his backpack over his shoulder and they both left the classroom, along with all the other kids, as the bell rang.

"We have to stop at my locker." Eren told Levi, making him chuckle. "I figured." Levi replied.

Eren stepped in front of his locker and opened it, quickly grabbing his backpack and stuffing all the stuff he needed into it. Once he was done, he shut it and turned to Levi. "Alright, lets go." Eren said. Levi nodded grinning. "Ok, lead the way." Levi walked the way they had just came from, and turned by the deans and nurses office, walking out the doors.

They cut acruss the bus loop and parking lot and the little road that lead to the back, where the soccer field and another parking lot was. They began walking up the sidewalk, towards the main road.

"So, when exactly did you move here?" Eren asked. "Last week on Sunday. I just started today because it took forever to get me enrolled." Levi explained. "Ah." Eren nodded. "How long have you lived here?" Levi asked him.

"I've been here ever since I was born. For school, I've been here since Pre-k." Eren said.

"Wow, that's a long time to be in one school."

Eren nodded. "Yeah it is. Especially this school. Most kids here are jerks, bullies, whores, and backstabbers. They just love to put other people down."

"Sounds like all the other schools I've been to."

"Last year we had a big drug bust. We had to stay in the Field House for 2 hours."

"Holy fuck."

"Yeah, but on the brightside, we missed like 4 periods."

Levi chuckled. "Sounds kind of fun."

"Yeah, the only bad thing was it was really hot. The whole school was in there."

"Wow." Eren nodded.

They walked in silence a little, so Eren put on his music. The first song to play was This Means War by Avenged Sevenfold. Levi nodded in agreement at the song and they kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V.  
  
When Eren and Levi reached Eren's house, their ears were filled with barking. Eren gave a cheeky smile. "Sorry, that's my dog, Buddy." He explained.

"I love dogs, can I see him?"

"Sure." Eren lead him around the small house, to a fenced in backyard. Buddy sat there, mouth hanging open, and tongue hanging out, looking happy as usual. He was a black lab, cocker spaniel, and Pomeranian. He was fluffy like a Pomeranian, black like a black lab, and the size of a cocker spaniel.

Levi walked over to him. Buddy jumped up and leaned against him as Levi petted him. Eren smiled and walked over to them. "I've had him since I was 8."

"How old are you now?" Levi asked, playing with Buddy.

"16. I've had him for 8 years. I got him from my mom a few months before her and my dad died." Eren explained. Levi frowned and looked back at him. "Oh, I'm so sorry for you loss...." Eren nodded. "It's ok." Levi gave Buddy one more pat on the head and walked over to Eren. "So wait, who do you live with then?"

"My older brother, Mikasa. He's 26, so he takes care of me."

"Ah." Levi nodded. "Come on, lets go in. It's getting cold." Eren said. It was the beginning of October, so the temperature was dropping quickly. Levi nodded in agreeement and followed Eren into the small house.

They went through the garage and into the house. "Is your brother home?" Levi asked as he removed his shoes from his feet and set them by the door. "Not right now. He's at work."

"Oh? Where does he work?" Levi set his bag by his shoes and followed Eren to the living room after he did the same. "7-11." Eren replied.

"Ah." Levi nodded and sat down on the couch. Eren sat down next to him and sat crissed cross. Levi looked over at him.

"So, what do you want to do?" Eren asked, leaning back into the couch. Levi thought for a moment. "Um.... Do you have a Wii?" He finally asked after a moment. Eren nodded. "Do you have Just Dance 3 or 4?"

"Yep." Eren said, popping the p. "Lets go that, then. I've always wanted to play them on the Wii."

Eren tilted his head. "You don't have Wii?"

Levi shook his head. "Nope, but I do have a Play Station." Eren's eyes lit up. "Ooh! I have to go to your house and play it sometime! I've always wanted to play one!" Levi chuckled. "Ok."

Eren grinned and stood up, walking over to the TV and went behind it, turning on the Wii. He grabbed two remotes and walked back over to Levi, handing him one.

"Thanks." Levi said, taking the remote from him. Eren gave a slight nod and then grabbed one of the TV remotes and switching it to the Wii. He clicked Just Dance 3 and start. Levi stood up and walked up so he stood beside Eren. "What song do you want to do?" Eren asked. "Mm...." Levi watched as Eren went through the songs.

"That one." Levi finally said when Eren got to This Is Halloween. Eren giggled and clicked on it. Levi quickly picked the guy with a pumpkin head while Eren played the vampire.

They played Just Dance 3 and 4 for about 2 hours until they finally collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion. Levi wiped the little bit of sweat from his forehead and looked at the time. It was 5:41.

"It's getting late. I should probably head home before my dad freaks out." He said. Eren nodded. "Ok. My brother's gonna be home soon anyways." Levi stood up and walked to the door that lead to the garage, where he had left his shoes and backpack. Eren followed him and pressed the button to open the garage door.

Levi turned and looked at Eren. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Eren smiled back and nodded. "See ya." He watched as Levi walk out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

-The Next Day-

Levi walked to the cafeteria, but was stopped when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a small hallway that lead to the greenhouse. He looked down and saw it was Petra. He stood up straight from having been a little slouched and leaned against the wall.

"Um... hello....?" He said in confusion.

She grinned. "Hey. You didn't call me last night." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Um, sorry....? I didn't know I was supposed to." He said awkwardly.

"I was hoping you would! We should hang out tonight!"

"Ok..."

Petra grinned. "Great! I'll meet you after school then!" She grabbed her backpack from off the ground, kissed his cheek, and left, leaving Levi there in confusion.

-2nd Period-

Eren was doodling in his drawing book when Levi walked in and over to him. He didn't notice until Levi sat down on his desk. He jumped and looked up, making Levi smirk. "I scared you." He said teasingly. Eren blushed darkly in embarrassment. "Sh-Shush it!"

Levi chuckled and hopped off the desk. "Hey, wanna hang out again tonight?" Eren asked. "Aw, sorry man, I can't. Some girl already asked me too." Levi replied. "But we will tomorrow, alright?" Eren smiled and nodded. Levi grinned back and quickly went to his seat just as the bell rang.

-After School-

Levi waved Eren goodbye and turned to walk when he was stopped with coming face-to-face with Petra. He jumped and automatically stepped back. Petra grinned. "Are you ready to hangout?" She asked. "Uh.... Yeah...." Levi said, a little freaked out. How did she always know where he was?

Petra grinned. "Then lets go!" She wrapped her arms around his and quickly pulled him along. Levi followed, not knowing where she was taking him, but secretly hoping it was public with a bunch of people there.

They ended up at the park. It was small and empty. "Come push me!" Petra said, running and jumping on to one of the swings. Levi walked over and began pushing her. She grinned, swinging. They spent most of their time at the park, Levi pushing Petra until he got to tired and sat down on the bench. She sat down next to him.

"So, how are you liking it here?" Petra asked. Levi shrugged. "It's ok. I've already met a couple people I don't like." She nodded.

"Seen anyone you like?"

"I just started yesterday." Levi said.

"Yeah, but have you at least seen anyone you think is good looking and your type?"

"I don't have a type, but yes, there is someone here I think is cute and wouldn't mind dating. They're pretty nice, cute, and smart." Levi said. Petra grinned, thinking he was talking about her.

"Really? Who is this lucky girl?" She asked.

"It's a guy." Levi replied, looking at her.

"Oh.... Who?"

"His name is Eren." Her eyes widened as she looked from the ground to him.

"What?! Why him?!"

Levi shrugged. "He's cute. And really sweet. And his dog is so cute."

Petra scuffed and looked ahead. "He's a loser. That's why he only has 2 friends, but to be honest, I hate him." Levi growled and stood up. Petra looked up at him, watching. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you trash talk my new friend. Don't bother talking to me again." Levi growled and left, leaving Petra there, not happy.

"If that's how it's gonna be, then bring it." She growled and stood, also going home.


	6. Chapter 6

-The Next Day At School-

When Levi walked into school the next today, everyone went quiet and was staring at him. He looked around, a little confused, but didn't say anything. He had only been there for 3 days, weren't people a little used to him by now? He shrugged off the stares and went to the cafeteria.

When he got there, he found Eren at one of the lunch tables, his face buried in his arms rested on the table, and a girl was sitting next to him, rubbing his back. Levi frowned, having a feeling something was wrong, and walked across the lunch room and up to them. The girl looked up at him. "You must be Levi. I'm Christa." She said softly.

Levi nodded and pointed to Eren. "Is he OK?" He asked. Christa frowned and shook her head, looking at Eren. Eren sniffled and peeked out from his arms, looking up at Levi. Levi could see that his eyes had a dark red around them from all of the crying he had done.

Levi pulled out the chair on the other side of Eren and also rubbed his back. "Hey, bud, what's wrong?" He asked softly. Eren took a shaky breath and slowly sat up, revealing his busted up bottom lip.

Levi's eyes widened. "What happened?!" Eren sat all the way up and leaned back in his chair, looking down at his lap and playing with his fingers.

"I-I was walking to school th-this morning when these t-two guys a-attacked me. They w-were calling me the f-f word and t-telling me to g-go run and cry t-to my b-boyfriend, y-you...." Eren explained, trying not to cry.

Levi pulled Eren into a hug, knowing who started the rumor. Christa silently watched. "Why would people think you two are together?"

"I think I know why." Levi said as he pulled away from the hug. Eren looked at him, as did Christa. "Why?" They both asked in unison.

"Last night, I went to the park with Petra and I told her that I thought Eren was nice and cute and that I wouldn't mind dating him, and that must have made her mad, because she said some nasty things about him. It made me mad and so I told the bitch off." Levi told them.

Eren blushed when Levi called him cute and say about dating him, but frowned. "What did Petra say about me?" Levi hesitated, not wanting to tell him and hurt his feelings. Finally, he decided it would be best if he knew. "She called you a loser and was saying you only had 2 friends, and that she actually hated you...." "Oh...." Eren looked down, hurt.

Levi panicked a little, not wanting Eren to be sad. He quickly pulled Eren into another hug. "Hey, don't be sad. She's clearly not a real friend, and she's a bitch. Plus, you still have me and Christa." Christa nodded in agreement.

Eren sniffled a little. "I know. You guys won't leave me, right?"

"Of course not! Eren, I've known you since preschool! We're buddies!" Christa said. Eren pulled away from the hug and smiled a little, nodding. "I know." Christa grinned and looked at the clock. "The bell is gonna ring any minute, so we should probably head to our classes." She grabbed her garbage and backpack. "See you two later." She kissed their cheeks and left.

Eren smiled and watched her leave, then looked at Levi. "What class do you have? I forgot." He asked, wanting to get off the previous topic.

"Math 3." Levi answered. "Oh, right. Your class if right next to mine." Eren grabbed his backpack and stood. Levi did the same and they both walked to class.


	7. Chapter 7

-3rd Period-

Levi and Eren walked to Studio In Art together. They could feel all the eyes on them, once again. All morning people had been staring at them and shouting names. Eren had decided to carry his backpack around, not trusting his stuff alone in his locker.

Levi glared at everyone, making them to scared to actually hurt them, but not to scared to say things about them.

On their way to Studio, one of the preppy girls approached them. They both stopped and looked at her. "What?" Levi said. "Are you two really together?" She asked in a sorta high pitched voice. Levi growled in annoyance.

"No. For the hundredth fucking time, we're not together." The girl grinned. "OK, bye!" She quickly skipped off to her friends. Levi and Eren glanced at each other and continued walking to Studio.

When they walked in, the bell rang. They both grabbed a small, square shaped paper and sat down to work on they Zen Tiles. Petra grinned at Levi as he sat down beside her. "Do you regret what said now?" She whispered as they drew. Levi glared at her. "Fat chance, bitch. You feel proud spreading around a false rumor?"

She glared back. "Go to hell, fag." Christa heard that and slid down in her chair, far enough to give Petra a hard kick on the shin. Petra yelped, jumping and quickly brought her leg up, accidentally smashing her knee on the table. Christa quickly sat back up and secretly grinned to herself, pretending to work on her tile as everyone else looked at them.

Levi looked over at her as she glanced up at him grinning. He chuckled and they both continued working.

-After School-

Levi and Eren walked side by side as they walked to Levi's house. It was a quiet walk there, but the two really didn't feel like talking.

When they got to Levi's house, they went in and took off their shoes. "So, you have a PS?" Eren said to him. It was the first thing they had said to each other since they had left the school. Levi nodded. "Yeah. It's in my room." He said. "Can we play it?" Eren asked shyly. Levi grinned. "Of course. Follow me." Eren dumped his backpack on the couch and followed Levi upstairs to his room.

They walked in and Eren belly flopped on to Levi's bed. "What games do you have?" Eren asked. "Well, lets see." Levi walked over to his entertainment center and opened it. He looked through all of his games. "Mm, I have Raw Wrestling-" "YES!" Levi jumped as Eren shouted. He chuckled softly. "I'm guessing that one."

Eren blushed at his burst of excitement and nodded. Levi grabbed the game and popped it in, then handed Eren a remote and they started playing.

-After Games-

"See you tomorrow." Eren said as he finished putting on his shoes and stood up straight. Levi nodded. "See ya, be careful. Text me when you get home."

"I know, I will." Eren said and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "Bye." He said and left the house. As he started to walk down the sidewalk, he pulled out his phone and headphones and put them in his ears, blasting Where's My Wonderland by Blood On The Dance Floor.

Eren looked up at the night sky as he walked and slightly smiled. He walked until he got him then went inside to find his brother sitting on the couch, watching TV. Mikasa looked over when he heard the door open. Eren took off his shoes and walked over, flopping down on to the couch next to Mikasa.

Mikasa smiled at him. "Hey, where have you been?" He said. "At a friends." Eren said, not looking at Mikasa. He really didn't want Mikasa to see his lip yet, even though he knew that sooner or later he would. "Ooh, a boy?" Mikasa teased. He knew Eren was gay and was OK with it. He was to.

Eren blushed darkly and playfully punched Mikasa in his shoulder. "Sh-Shut up!" Mikasa chuckled and looked at Eren, but his eyes went wide.

"Eren, what happened?!" He freaked out, quickly grabbing his brothers chin and turning it more to face him. Eren adverted his eyes down to the couch, not wanting to worry Mikasa. "It's nothing..." He tried to ensure him. "Bullshit, it's nothing! Who did this to you?!"

"I-I don't know...." Eren whispered, not liking that he was getting yelled at. "I was jumped this morning on my way to school...." Mikasa frowned and pulled Eren into a tight hug, in which ERen quickly hugged back. He buried his face into Mikasa's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a minute before pulling away and looking at each other. Mikasa set his hand on Eren's shoulder. "Do you know why it happened?" Mikasa asked, wanting to at least know who someone would hurt his little brother and maybe help. Eren nodded.

"Yeah... Petra turned on me and told everyone that me and the new kid are dating just because me and him are becoming good friends. She liked him, tried tot get in his pants, he told her he thought I was cute and wouldn't mind dating me, she got mad and said somethings, he told her off, and now she's po'd. Today was horrible. All day people were staring at us and asking us if we were together." Eren explained.

"If you have a problem,, I'll go down to your school and talk to your principal for you." Mikasa said.

Eren gave a small smile and shook his head no. "No, but thank you." He yawned and stood up, giving Mikasa a kiss on the cheek. "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."

"Night, love you."

"I love you too." Eren said and disappeared to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

-The Next Day, Friday-

"You didn't have to drive me." Eren said as he looked at Mikasa who had just parked his car in the school parking lot. "I did. After hearing what happened yesterday, I'm paranoid. I don't want you to get hurt again, and if you do, I will find out who it is and take their asses to court."

Eren softly bit the good side of his lip. "Fine....." Mikasa leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Have a good day at school." He said. Eren nodded and climbed out of the car. "I'll try. Have fun at work." Mikasa chuckled. "Yeah, as if that's possible."

Eren grinned and shut the car door. He turned and walked across the high schools mini bus loop then into the school. Once again, he decided to carry his backpack around with him, he still didn't trust anyone. He went straight to the lunch room, which wasn't far from the entrance.

He walked in and found Petra sitting at the 'popular' kids table. She looked at him and glared. He knew he had to walk by her to get to his table. Biting his lip, he walked to the table.

"Faggot." "Queer." "Gay." He heard them say as he walked by. He fought back the tears as he reached his table and sat down, putting his backpack on it. 'Why do people have to be so mean?', he thought quietly to himself as he stared at his lap and waited for Levi and Christa.

They ended up walking in about 5 minutes later. The two had to walk by Petra's table, but as soon as they said something to them, they shoved the table into them making everyone there yelp in pain. One thing Eren's learned since meeting them , don't piss them off, they will will hunt your ass down.

They got to the table and sat down.

"You know, you said you were gonna text me last night when you got home, but you never did." Levi crossed his arms and pouted. "Sorry, when I got home I talked to my brother then went to bed." Eren told him.

"Mm, it's fine, but if you do that again, I'll go to your house." Levi said, making Eren giggle. "Alright, deal." Levi smirked and leaned back in his seat.

Christa's eyes lit up when she got an idea. "Hey! You know what we should do tonight?" "Hm?" Levi and Eren looked at her. "We should go to Walmart!" Levi rose an eyebrow as Eren tilted his head. "Why Walmart?" Levi asked. "Because we can cause a lot of trouble there!" She grinned.

Eren giggled softly. Christa grinned. "So? What do you say?" Levi nodded. "I'm in. That sounds like fun." Christa looked at Eren who also nodded. "I'll do it." Christa grinned. "Great! Meet me at my car after school." Eren and Levi both nodded.

-After School-

Christa stood by her car, waiting for Levi and Eren to show up. While she waited, one of the guys from Petra's new 'friends' showed up and she glared at him. "What do you want?" He smirked and walked up to her. "Come on, baby, don't be like that."

"Call me baby again, and I'll run you over with my car."

"Ooh, feisty! I like that." Christa growled. "How about you and me-"

"The girl said no." Christa looked past the guy and the guy turned around to see Ymir, a kid a year older than them that was normally pretty quiet. She walked close. "So leave her alone." Reiner, the guy from Petra's group, turned around to face her. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do if I don't?" Reiner stepped closer to her.

"I'll call a teacher or the principal over here." Ymir said. "Oh, I'm so scared!" Reiner mocked. Ymir stood there with a straight look on her face before opening her mouth. "Mr. Blue!!!" She screamed for the principal. Reiner's eyes widened before he quickly scattered off.

Christa watched before looking at Ymir and grinning. "Thanks, I was starting too think that I really did need to run him over with my car." Ymir chuckled and walked up to her. "I'm glad I was able to help. What are you doing out here, anyways? Shouldn't you be on your way home?" Christa nodded.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for two of my friends, Eren and Levi."

"Oh, are they really together? If so, I don't care. I'm bi." Christ shook her head. "No, they're not." Ymir nodded.

Just then, Eren and Levi came running up to them. "Sorry we're late! This one had to go to the bathroom and took forever!" Eren said, gesturing his thumb at Levi. Levi chuckled. "Hey, you gotta go, you gotta go." "Yes, but not 5 minutes!" Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulder. Eren rolled his eyes and looked at Ymir. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Ymir." Ymir said. "I helped Christa out."

Eren rose an eyebrow. "Helped her out with what? What happened?" Christa shook her head. "It was nothing, don't worry about it." "Mm..." Eren dropped it, but was still really curious.

"So, you ready to go?" She asked, changing the subject. Eren and Levi nodded. "Yep." They said in unison. Christa looked at Ymir. "If you want to come with us, you can." She said. Ymir smiled, but shook her head. "No thanks, but I'll see you Monday, OK?" Christa nodded in understanding. "OK, see ya." She watched as she walked away before looking at the other two. "OK, everyone in the car!" She said with a big grin on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

When Eren, Levi, and Christa arrived at Walmart, they jumped out and shot into the store. The first place they want to was the CD section. They all scanned the whole aisle for CD's.

"These bitches don't sell Sleeping With Sirens CD's!" Levi shouted. "Or Escape The Fate!" Eren also shouted. Other people who were shopping stopped what they were doing and looked at the 3. "Can you please be quiet?" One of the workers asked. "Oh, sure. I'd hate to wake up all the sick people." Levi said sarcastically, earning a glare from the worker.

"Just keep it down." They said sternly before walking away. Levi grinned at Eren and Christa as they shook their heads or roller their eyes. "Come on, lets go to the food are, I'm starving!" The other two laughed and followed him to the multiple food aisles. They went in the one with lunchables. Levi opened one of the freezer doors and took one out, then started to open it like he was at home having a snack.

He made the mini pizza , putting the sauce on first, the cheese second, and pepperoni last, then took a large bite out of it. "Mm, delicious!" He said proudly, then made two more and handed them to Eren and Christa. "Such a good cook!" Christa giggled and Eren nodded in agreement with a big smile on his face.

"Why thank you, but I knew that!" Levi grinned, finishing the pizza and put the empty box back in the freezer. He downed the drink, not sharing and snapped the candy bar in two, handing it to Christa and Eren. They both devoured it in one bite, then all 3 went over to the little kid section.

Eren picked up different toys and moved them to other spots, just to throw people off while Levi went to the battery section, grabbed some and came back, putting them in a toy car. He set the car on the ground and grabbed the remote while Christa did the same to her car. She set it on the ground and grinned at Levi. "You ready?" He smirked. "Oh yeah."

They both pushed start and the small cars both took off zooming down the aisle, making little kids eyes widen in amazement and their parents scream, pulling them out of the way.

Levi and Christa quickly followed the cars, making sure the cars didn't crash.

It wasn't long until they were pulled over, and by pulled over, I mean their cars were lifted off the ground by a not-so-happy worker. Levi and Christa slowed down their run, coming to a stop in front of the worker, who glared hard at them.

"What do you think you are doing?!" He shouted.

"Testing the equipment." Levi said. The workers glare somehow got harder. "These cars work fine! If you are to use them or something, you ask! Do you understand me?!" Levi and Christa nodded. "Good." The guy yanked the remotes from their hands and walked away. The two waited until the guy was out of ear shot before grinning at each other.

"Bicycles?" Levi asked.

"Bicycles." Christa replied before they took off to them.


	10. Chapter 10

"See ya on Monday!" Eren said as he and Levi climbed out of Christa's car. She nodded. "Yep! Adios!" They shut the door and she pulled off. They walked into Eren's place and found his brother in the kitchen doing the dishes. He looked over when he heard the front door shut. "Eren?" He checked, making sure it was his little brother.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I brought a friend with me. I hope that's OK." Eren said as he lead Levi to the kitchen. Mikasa looked at Levi, making sure he looked safe before agreeing. "OK." He gave permission. "I think I'm just gonna order pizza for dinner. Will pepperoni do?" Both teenagers nodded.  
  
"OK. I'll order it when I'm done then." Mikasa said. "OK. Me and Levi will be in my room." Eren said. "Kay, but I swear to god, if I hear moaning-" "MIKASA!" Eren yelled, his face a dark red. Mikasa smirked. "Just saying." Eren glared and flipped him off, then quickly ushered a laughing Levi to his room.  
  
Once they were in his room, Eren flopped down on his bed while Levi sat in the computer chair and turned on the TV, putting Disney Channel on. Jessie was playing.  
  
Eren looked at Levi who was pretty absorbed in the show. Levi felt the eyes on him and glanced over. "Really?" Eren said. Levi shrugged.. "I grew up with this station. It was the best. Or was. When all the good shows were playing. Like The Suite Life series, That's So Raven, The Emperor's New School, Kim Possible, etc. I miss all that." Eren nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Now they have all these other shows. Disney Channels defiantly gone down hill. It's sad."  
  
"Yeah. Even Nickelodeon."  
  
"At least they still have Spongebob." Eren said. Levi nodded. Eren giggled and looked at the TV, as did Levi. They watched TV for about an hour before Mikasa called up to them, "Guys, pizza's here!"  
  
Gurgle.  
  
Eren and Levi looked at Levi's stomach as it rumbled at the mention of food. Eren giggled. "You don't sound hungry at all!" He joked. Levi chuckled. "Nope, not at all. I'm so stuffed." Eren stood up and walked over to Levi, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. " Oof! You're heavy!" Eren said, once Levi was standing. Levi crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I'm not heavy, you're just small." Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi and yanked him out of the room, to the living room.  
  
They walked in and found Mikasa sitting on the couch, a plate with one slice of pizza beside him and another slide in his hand as he devoured it. He look up at them and pointed to the kitchen.  
  
Eren nodded and pulled Levi into the kitchen. He released his arm and grabbed two plates from the upper cupboard, of course, having to stand on his tippy toes and use the counter for help. Levi chuckled and walked over, grabbing Eren's waist and lifting him off the ground like a little kid.  
  
Eren squeaked and quickly looked back at Levi. Levi stood there with an amused look on his face. Blushing, Eren looked ahead and grabbed two plates. Levi then set him back on the ground, allowing him to set the plates on the counter and turn and look at him. "L-Levi!" He said, face still flustered and his voice high.  
  
"What? You're short and couldn't reach." Levi said smirking. "It's not my fault! My dad was the short one in the relationship!" Eren pouted, walking over to the pizza box and opening it, pulling out 4 slices, 2 for him and 2 for Levi.  
  
"So your brother got his tallness from your mother?" Levi said, watching Eren set the slice on his plate and slide it to him. He grabbed one of the slices and took a bite. "Thanks." Eren nodded, taking a bite of his own. "Yep." He said, answering Levi's question. "It was a odd thing to see. My dad was like 5'5 while my mom was 5'9." "Ah." Levi nodded. "Yeah, but they were actually a pretty cute couple. I loved them so much." Eren said sadly and looked at his place, suddenly feeling less hungry.  
  
Levi bite his lip, now wanting to change the subject. "So.... Are you going trick or treating?" Eren looked at him. "I don't know, are you?"  
  
"Fuck yeah, I am! No way am I passing up getting free candy! Even if it from strangers!" A small smile broke out on Eren's face. "You should come with me!" Levi continued. "I don't have a costume, though." Eren said once he was done chewing. "We could go to the city and get you one." Levi offered. "But I can't drive yet." Eren said.  
  
"Don't worry, I can. I'll borrow my dads car and we'll go tomorrow." Levi said. Eren had a mini debate in his head before slowly nodding in agreement. "OK. We'll go tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

-Saturday, In The City-  
  
Eren stared in awe as they drove through Rochester. Levi glanced over at him and chuckled heartedly. "Have you ever been here before?" He asked. Eren nodded, still staring at all the cars and building they passed. "No, I have. I just really love cities." Eren explained. "Ah." Levi nodded.  
  
"Which mall do you like best?"  
  
"Mm... Greece Ridge." Levi nodded. "Ok, that one's cool. Maybe we can even stop at a movie while there." Eren smiled and nodded, then quickly looked at Levi's side of the road as they passed an airport and a plance was taking off. Eren watched as the place got closer to the road before the pilot pulled up, lifting the plane off the ground.  
  
"Wow...." Eren said in amazement. "I've never been in a plane before. Have you?" He questioned curiously, looking at Levi. Levi nodded. "Yeah. Once when I went to Disney."  
  
"You've been to Disney?! Ooh, you're so lucky!" Eren pouted, making Levi laugh. "Maybe I can take you with me sometime. We'll go together." Eren blushed lightly. "Ok, but we'd have to drive, I'm petrified of heights."  
  
"Aw, I'm sure I'll be able to get you on one."  
  
"Mm, we'll see about that."  
  
When they arrived at to the mall, Levi parked by the food court and they went in. As soon as they were in, they were hit by the strong smell of food. "Mm! I love the mall!" Eren said happily. Levi smirked at him. "You sound like a teenage girl." He commented. Eren playfully glared and punched his shoulder. "Shut up, I do not!" Levi snorted. "You punch like one, too."  
  
"Hmph!" Eren crossed his arm and went to a place that sells different drinks and sweets. Levi followed behind Eren as he approached it, eyeing the different options.  
  
"Pick anything you want. I'm paying for everything you buy." Levi stated simply, leaving no room for an arguement, but Eren didn't get the hint, for he quickly shook his head. "No way, I can't let you do that." he looked up at Levi, who looked down at him. "Too bad, now what do you want to drink?"  
  
"Le-"  
  
"Eren, answer the question and don't argue with me." Shutting his mouth, Eren sighed in defeat and looked up at the board with all the option on it. "Um, I guess I'll have the Mocha Latte." Levi nodded and ordered two of them. While he paid for them, Eren stood there staring at him, taking in all his features.  
  
As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was falling for Levi; hard. It was hard not to, he was perfect. He was handsome, sweet, loving, caring, dunny, protective, everything he wanted in a guy. Eren shook his head and looked away from Levi, thinking, 'Dear god, he's right! I do sound like a teenage girl!'  
  
When the drinks came, Levi thanked the woman and grabbed both the latte's, turning to Eren, who was leaning against the glass, deep in thought. Levi nudged Eren gently with his elbow, causing the young teen to jump a little. "Y-Yes!" Eren said, unsure if he had been asked a question.  
  
Levi rose an eyebrow and held Eren's latte out to him. "This is yours." Eren's face instantly went red from embarrassment as he took it. "Right, sorry, thanks...." He took a sip from the straw and looked away. Levi nodded, taking a swig from his own.


	12. Chapter 12

-Home-  
  
When Eren and Levi arrived back in Wayland, it was around 5pm. Eren had decided to be a vampire, so Levi went and bought him an expensive outfit. Of course, Eren had told him no, but when he had gone of to the bathroom Levi had snuck back into the store and bought the outfit anyway. As a thank you, Eren had given him a shy kiss on his cheek, making Levi smirk.  
  
"Hey, I heard there's gonna be a Halloween Party tonight. Wanna go with me?" Levi asked as he drove. Eren looked over at him. "A party? Who's?" He asked curiously. Levi shrugged. "I don't know. Some jocks. He's inviting everyone just it can be huge party."  
  
"Oh.... I don't know....." Eren said unsure. "You don't have to go, I'll understand, but just so you know, if you do decide to go, I will protect you. If anyone says or does anything, I'll pound them in." Levi said. Eren blushed at Levi's over protectiveness. Again, this is why he really really liked him. "OK...." Eren agreed.  
  
"Sweet! I'll pick you up tonight at 7 then, OK?" Eren nodded. "Alight." Levi parked the car in front of Eren's place and leaned over, close to his ear so his breath tickled Eren's neck. "Make sure you wear something hot." He whispered lowly.  
  
Eren's face instantly went red and he looked up at Levi to find his smirking face only a couple inches away from his own flustered face. He looked at Levi's eyes and stared into them, slowly getting lost in them. What surprised him was when he found Levi staring right back at him.  
  
"U-Uh... O-o-OK...." Eren said shakily. Levi's smirk widened and he quickly kissed Eren before pulling all the way back. Eren's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Levi. "See you in two hours, love." Levi said. "Y-Yeah.... Right." Eren shook as he grabbed his costume and climbed out of the car.  
  
Once he was in the car, Levi pulled off. Eren shut the door behind him and leaned against it. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he thought about what just happened. "Why did he do that.....?" He whispered to himself. Mikasa was at work, once again.  
  
Eren pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent Christa a text.  
  
Christa! I really need to talk to you! Urgently  
-Eren  
  
What's wrong?  
-Christa  
  
Levi.... He kissed me  
-Eren  
  
Whoa!!! What?! Did I read that right!? He KISSED you!??!  
-Christa  
  
Yeah! And I don't know why he did it!  
-Eren  
  
It's about time! I thought you two would never get together!  
-Christa  
  
That's the thing.... We're not together....  
-Eren  
  
You're not? Huh. Are you going to the party tonight?  
-Christa  
  
Yeah. Levi's taking me. He told me to wear something 'hot'  
-Eren  
  
Then that's it!!! He's gonna ask you at the party!!!  
-Christa  
  
I doubt it. I don't believe he likes me that way  
-Eren  
  
Well, you'll find out at the party!  
-Christa  
  
Are you going?  
-Eren  
  
If you want me too  
-Christa  
  
Yes!!! Please  
-Eren  
  
Hehe, OK~  
-Christa  
  
Thank you! Levi said he'll be here to pick me up at 7!  
-Eren  
  
Alright, I'll meet you at the party  
-Christa  
  
Kay Kay, baiiiiii!  
-Eren  
  
Ta-ta~!  
-Christa  
  
Eren shut his phones screen off and let out a breath of relief as he stood up straight, pushing himself away from the door. He let what Christa just told him sink in a little. 'Is there really a possibility Levi likes me? I mean, he did kiss me, and he has called me cute and said he would, but.... What if he's just messing with me? I don't want to get hooked along just to get hurt,' Eren thought to himself.  
  
Eren sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced at the DVR clock and saw that it was close to 6. "Well, might as well get ready." He said to himself and went to go get ready


	13. Chapter 13

Eren waited in the living room on the couch, waiting for Levi to show up. He had on Music Choice and right now My Demons by Starset was playing. He had his head tipped back and his eyes closed as he listened to the music.  
  
_Take me high and I'll sing_  
_Will you make everything_  
_Okay, okay, okay?_  
_Kay, okay, okay_  
_We are one in the same_  
_Will you take all of the pain_  
_Away, away, away?_  
_Way, away, away_  
_Save me if I become_  
_My demons_  
  
"I like this song." A voice said. Eren quickly opened his eyes and sat up, looking at the intruder. Levi stood in the living room, his arms over his chest and a big smirk on his lips. Eren blushed, but playfully glared at him. "You scared me!"  
  
Levi chuckled. "I told you I would be here."  
  
"But you didn't knock!"  
  
"I did, but the musics so loud you didn't hear." Eren's blush darkened. "Oh....."  
  
"Mhm. Now come on." Levi walked up to Eren and grabbed his hand, pulling him up off the couch and towards the door. Eren kept blushing while following.  
  
-At Party-  
  
Eren stared at the house from outside, watching all the drunks that were both outside and inside. He fidgeted with his hands, not exactly wanting to be here. He wasn't to keen on parties, he only agreed to come because it was Levi that asked him.  
  
"You coming?" He heard Levi ask from in front of him. With a nod to go, Levi turned and walked into the house, Eren following not to fast behind him. Eren looked at all the drunks that were dancing and felt a little disgusted. There people were from 14-18, not even close to being legal to drink. Eren shook his head and quickly pushed through everyone to catch up with Levi. He'd hate to be alone with there people, so he decided to stay close to either Christa or Levi.  
  
Levi ended up leading him to the kitchen and grabbed two cans of sodas from a cooler for the both of them. He handed one to Eren who thanked him and opened the can, taking a sip from it. As Eren was taking his sip, Christa walked up behind him and jabbed her fingers into his side, making him jump and slightly choke on his drink.  
  
Christa laughed softly as Ymir stood beside her. "Sorry, bud." She apologized, looking at Eren. "It's OK." Eren smiled, looking back. She grinned and looked around the party. "So, has lover-boy admitted his undying love for you, yet?" She asked when she saw that Levi was out of earshot.  
  
A light blush rose on Eren's cheeks as he quickly shook his head. "N-No! We just got here! And undying love? Really?" Christa chuckled and nodded, then looked at Ymir. "Don't you agree?" Ymir smirked and nodded. "Yep. You can see that he's crazy for you." The blush on Eren's face only darkened as they continued to tease him until Levi came back, then they closed their mouths and looked around as though they hadn't done a thing.  
  
Eren shot them a quick glare before Levi started talking to him and he was forced to look away from them and at Levi.  
  
"Want to dance?" Levi asked, instantly making the blush Eren just got rid of reappear. He nodded and Levi grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room, where the music was blasting from and everyone was dancing. Levi turned to Eren, releasing his hand and started dancing, his eyes on Levi the whole time. He found Levi's eyes were surprisingly on his, too.  
  
Eren looked up at Levi's face and stared into his eyes. Watching each other dance, they didn't realize they were getting closer to each other until their chests were pressed up against each others. They stared at each other until they finally leaned up and kissed each other. Eren slid his arms around Levi's neck while Levi grabbed his waist and pulled him so was completely pressed up against him. He slowly slid his hands around Eren's butt and softly gripped it.  
  
Eren pulled away at that, blushing darkly. "U-Uh...." He said, not sure on what to say. Levi grinned and fully wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, locking his hands behind him and buried his face into his neck. He gently swayed him.  
  
"Mm...." Eren hung on to Levi as he was rocked. Levi helped a tight grip on him.  
  
As they were holding each other, there was a loud scream followed by the sound of a loud smash. The dancing instantly stopped and everyone turned to the fight, watching as two guys hit and smashed stuff over each others head in attempt to knock the other out. people tried to pull them apart, but that only pissed them off more, so they hit harder.  
  
It wasn't long before the cops showed up, bringing the fight to an end. Eren looked at Levi once the cops realized their was alcohol at the party. "Well, fuck." Levi said, knocking everyone was screwed.


	14. Chapter 14

"A party with aclohol?! What were you thinking?!" Mikasa screamed as he paced back and forth in front of his littlle brother. Eren remained quiet on the couch, knowing it wqas better not to answer. Mikasa stopped and looked at Eren. "That's the problem right there! You didn't think!"  
  
"Mikasa, I didn't know there would be alcohol!" Eren tried to defend himself. Mikasa growled. "What were you doing at a party, ayways!? You know better than that! You don't know what kind of crazy people were at that party!"  
  
Eren scuffed and looked away. "They go to my school, I'm pretty sure I know how crazy they are." "You don't know that that peron didn't invite anyone else! What's up with you? You've changed since that new kid showed. You were so quiet, always home and in your room. Now look at you. Going to parties with alcohol."  
  
"Don't blame any of this on Levi! He has nothing to do with this!" Eren shouted unhappily. How dare Mikasa blame Levi! He had nothing to do with how he acts!  
  
"He was the one who took you to the party!" Mikasa closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking. After a moment, he sighed and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry to do this, but you are not allowed to hang out with Levi anymore. He is a bad influence and I don't want him around you. " Eren's eyes widened in horror. "W-What?! No, Mikasa, you can't do this!"  
  
"I can, and I have. Now go to your room." Mikasa ordered. Tears rolled down Eren's cheek as he stood up. "I hate you!" He shouted before dashing down the hall and to his room, slamming his door shut. Mikasa winced and sat down on the couch, sighing.  
  
Eren threw himself onto his bed, after locking his door so Mikasa didn't come in, and sobbed into his pillow. He had finally found someone who liked him back, would protect him and stand up for him, and would always make him laugh, and now his brother was gonna tear them apart. It just wasn't fair! Did his brother want him to be unhappy?  
  
He laid there for a while just crying until he got a text. He looked over at his cell phone that sat on the desk beside his bed and lit up his dark room. He sniffled and sat up, grabbing his phone and leaning against his headboard. He went to his messages seeing the message was from Levi. He felt his heart break at the thought of telling Levi they couldn't be together, let alone hang out together, after just getting together.  
  
_Hey, did you get in trouble, baby?  
-Levi_  
  
Eren tipped his head back and stared at his ceiling. He couldn't do this. There was no way he was throwing away probably his only chance of happiness because of his brother. He'll show him that Levi isn't a bad influence and that he could date him without changing and getting in trouble.  
  
_I got yelled at, but that's all. You?_  
-Eren  
  
He hit send and laid back down. Oh, yeah. He'd defiantly show him.


	15. Chapter 15

-Monday-

When Eren walked into school on Monday, everyone had seemed to forgotten about him and Levi. Luckily, no one had really paid attention to the kiss, and was now talking about the fight. He couldn't have been more happier, but knowing Petra, she would remember and still say and do stuff, especially if she finds out they're really together.

Eren walked into the lunch room and found Christa sitting at their usual spot eating. He walked over and sat at the table with her, making her look up and smile. "Hey. Did you get in trouble?" She asked. "Yeah. Mikasa doesn't want me around Levi anymore, but don't tell him. I'm not giving him up." Eren explained in a whisper so no one else heard. Christa was surprised, but nodded. "OK. This is the first time you haven't listened to Mikasa." She smiled softly. "You must really like him."

Eren blushed and looked down. "I do.... He's so sweet.... I just.... I've never met a guy like him, and I won't let him go so easily because Mikasa thinks he's a bad influence." Christa laughed out loud. "He's a bad influence.? Has he met me?"

"I know, right! And he loves you! It's not fair! That's why I'm not gonna listen. I don't care what he says. I'm gonna hang and date Levi and Mikasa can just deal with it." Eren said, crossing his arms over his chest. Christa smiled softly and nodded. "You got for it." Eren smiled back and jumped when he felt arms rap around his shoulders and lips kiss the side of his head. "Hey, baby." A voice mumbled into his ear.

Eren blushed darkly. "Hey." Levi released Eren and sat in the chair next to him. Christa squished her cheeks together. "Aw, you two are so cute together!" She fangirled. Eren giggled while Levi smirked and wrapped his am around Eren's shoulder and pulled him closer to his side. Eren kept blushing, but allowed himself to be pulled in. Christa giggled at the cuteness and quickly took a picture. "I should post this on Facebook!" She joked. Eren faked glare. "Don't you dare!"

"Yeah!" Levi said. "But do send me the picture so I can." Eren's jaw dropped and he playfully punched Levi's shoulder. Levi chuckled. "Fine, but still send me it. I can set it as my background on my phone." Christa nodded and looked at the time. "Whelp, time to get to class." She stood up. "Don't be late to class because you two were here making out, got it?" She mocked strictness.

Eren blushed while Levi chuckled. "Yes, mom." She grinned big. "Good. I'll see you two later." She grabbed her stuff and left. Eren looked at Levi. "Wanna get to class?" He asked him. "Mm....." Levi looked up at the clock and saw it was 7:46am. Class starts at 7:50. "Nah." Levi said sarcastically and looked at Eren. Eren rolled his eyes and stood up. "Too bad. Come on." Levi groaned. "Why did you ask me if you were gonna go no matter what I said?" Eren giggled. "Just to make you feel like you have a choice!" Levi chuckled and stood. "Whelp, lets go then." He grabbed Eren's hand and lead him out of the cafeteria, unknowing to them, a pair of eyes were watching them.

-Studio In Art-

Eren and Levi walked to Studio In art, hand-in-hand. People stared, some even said, "I knew it!" But no one dared to say anything bad. Some girls even fangirled. Eren blushed darkly while walking. They walked into the room and found Petra already in the room, sitting in her seat and working on her Zen-tile.

Levi scuffed silently at her and looked at Eren. Eren smiled at him and released his hand, going and grabbing his stuff. Levi did the same and sat in his seat, next to Petra. She looked at him and grinned. "I heard you're with Eren." She said, setting her hand on his thigh under the table. Levi moved his leg away and glared at her. "Don't touch me, slut. And that's none of your business."

"From the attitude, I'm gonna say it's true. He's not right for you, you know. I'm way better for you." She persisted, staring at him. "I don't care if he's 'not right for me'. You don't know me, you don't know what's 'right' for me. So shut the fuck up, slut." Petra narrowed her eyes. "Ms. Smith!" She called, making Levi growl.

Ms. Smith looked up from what she was going. "Yes, Petra?" She said, a little annoyed. "Levi is over here touching me and trying to get with me. He even called me a slut." Eren looked over as Levi's jaw dropped. "I did not, you fucking liar!"

"Language! Both of you! Office! NOW!" Ms. Smith shouted. Levi scoffed, grabbing his stuff and standing, shoving his chair roughly into the table. He was beyond pissed. He shoved other chairs as he walked out of the room, Petra following behind him, a smug look on her face once they were out of the room.

"Fucking lying bitch." He mumbled as he walked down the hall. Petra caught up with him and slid her hand into his. "I'm s-"

"Stop fucking touching me! I swear, I will get you suspended if you do that again! Got it?!" He shouted, ripping his hand away from hers. Petra glared at him. "Lookie here, newbie. I can control what happens to your 'cute' little boyfriend. So if you think threatening me will me, you're wrong." Levi's fist tightened into a ball as he fought the urge to slam her against the locker and punch her. He _really_ hated her.

"Whatever! You're sick, messed up, and a whore! Threatening people just to date you!? You're sad." Levi kept walking, wanting so badly to be away from Petra. She walked faster behind him, trying to catch up. "Don't walk away from me!" Levi ignored her until they got to the deans, then walked in.

When they walked in, the principal, Mr. Burgington, was already waiting for them, leaning against his secretary's desk. He stood up straight when he saw them and motioned them with his hand to follow him into his office. They followed and he shut the door behind them. They sat in the two chairs opposite of his side of the desk. He sat down and folded his hands together on the desk.

"Alright. So why were you guys called down here?" Mr. Burgington asked. "He was touching me! He put his hand on my thigh and was trying to get me in bed with him!" Petra lied. "I did not! She touched me! She has been spreading lies about me and this other guy!" Levi defended.

Mr. Burgington rubbed his forehead, having dealt with this kind of stuff before. "Because neither of you will tell the truth, you're both are gonna be suspended for the rest of this week and when you come back next Monday, you'll have detention. I'm going to call your parents now to come and pick you up. You may go get your things and wait in the main office."

Levi threw his hands in the air as the principal began making calls and stood up, storming out. Petra followed behind him. He sat down in the chair, being he already had his stuff with him. Petra left to get her things. Levi glared at her as she went post him. 'What a bitch!', he thought, growling.


	16. Chapter 16

-After School-

Eren was glad when the final bell of the day rang. He grabbed his stuff and hurried out the class and looked around for Levi. He hadn't seen him since he had gotten kicked out of Studio.

Eren waited until most of the kids cleared out, but frowned when he still didn't find him. Sighing sadly, he walked out of the school, leaving it. He put in his earbuds and turned on Pieces by Sum41. He was halfway home when he got a text from Levi.

Hey, baby

-levi

Eren read it and blushed at being called baby. He liked it, though.

Hey. Where'd you go?

-Eren

Got suspended. I won't be back until next Monday. And then I have detention.

-Lev

What? Why?

-Eren

The bitch fucking lied. She said I was touc hing her. Fucking liar....

-Levi

Aw.... That sucks....

-Eren

Yeah.... Now I'm fucking grounded. I really hate her.

-Levi

Same

-Eren

I'm lucky to be talking to you. But I'm gonna talk to my dad once he's colled down and explain to him what really happened. Then maybe we could hangout after you get out of school.

-Levi

Eren bit his bottom lip softly.

Yeah

-Eren

Great. Hey, I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later, kay?

-Levi

Alright. See ya.

-Eren

Later baby.

-Levi

Eren blushed again and turned on It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects, then stuck his phone in his pocket. He looked ahead as he walked, watching as a whole bunch of buses went by. He didn't notice the people behind him until someone yanked his backpack, making him fall against the person.

He gasped in surprise and looked up at them. They smirked at him as the one who caught him shoved him to the ground. He landed on his stomach, but quicklyy turned around and sat up. The guys made a small circle around Eren. "Hey, fag. I heard your boyfriend got suspended for touching Petra. What a pervert. That's all you sick fucks do." Eren growled, angry at their horrible talk about Levi and spit at them.

It hit one in the face. He growled and wiped his face. "You little shit!" He kicked Erem in he stomach, making him yelp and fall back against the sidewalk in pain. They all began kicking him, making him cry for help until he was kicked in the head and knocked unconscious.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Eren groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried a few times until they finally stayed up. He looked around and found himself in what looked to be a hospital room. "Mm...." He grabbed his head in pain.

"Eren?" He heard a voice say. He looked over and found Mikasa and Christa in the doorway. They walked in and over to him. Mikasa sat down in the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Eren held his head. "My head.... It hurts..."

Mikasa nodded. "It's gonna, you were kicked. You're luck a concussion is all you have and that it's not amnesia or anything."

"Oh..." Eren said.

"What happened?" Christa asked, walking up to the bed. Eren bit his lip gently. "These jocks attacked me..." Mikasa's eyes widened. "What?! Why?!"

"Because... I'm dating Levi." Mikasa stared at him, eyes wide. "What.....? Eren... Why? I told you not to."

Christa left the room, deciding to leave the two brothers alone to talk with each other. "I know you did, Mikasa, but I like him. I really, really like him. And I'm gonna be with him no matter what you say. I'm sorry." Mikasa silently listened.

They oth sat there a moment in silence. Mikasa looked away from Eren and wouldn't look back at him. Eren frowned, a little hurt, but watched quietly. "I don't want you to grow up..." Mikasa said quietly. "What? What do you mean?" Eren said, confused.

"You're growing up... Soon you'll be getting your permt. You'll drive places, meet new people, fall in love, and move away. You won't need me anymore. You'll forget about me."

"Mikasa, you're my big brother. I would never just forget you. I love you. You've always been there for me, and you took me in when mom and dad died, when you could have put me inn a foster home and moved on with your life. You gave it up for me, how culd I just move away and for you?" Eren said, sitting up carefully.

"I dont know... I just worry..." Mikasa said. "And then you met Levi. You two went to the party and got in trouble. I got scared becuase if the cops wanted to, they could take you away and put you in a foster home. I didn't want that to happen. And you two were getting so close, I worried you two would fall in love." Mikasa looked down.

Eren wrapped his arms around Mikasa and pulled him into a hug, burrying his face into his chest. Mikasa wrapped his arms around Eren and held him close. "I love you, little brother..." Mikasa mumbled into his hair. "I love you, too, big brother." Eren said into his chest. "And you don't have to worry about losing me. I'll always be your little brother and here for you. And even Levi will be. And Christa. We're all here for you."

"I know... I know you are...." Eren kept his face in his brothers chest, hugging him. They stayed like that for a while before a nurse came in with Eren's dinner. She set the food on a little table that hung over the bed so when he laid down, the table would hang above him. She did a few checks on him before saying, "Alright, everything seems to be fine. He'll probably have a few headaches, but if he takes some painkillers, he should be fine. We're gonna keep him overnight, but he can go home tomorrow afternoon. I recommend keeping him home from school for a few days, though."

Mikasa nodded. "Ok, thank you." She nodded and rose the bed up so Eren was sitting up before leaving the room. Christa walked in. "Hey, my mom's here to pick me up." She said. Mikasa and Eren looked over. "Aw, ok." Eren held his arms out for a hug. Christa laughed and walked over, giving him a gentle hug. She kisses his cheek, said goodbye to Mikasa, then left the room, leaving the two brother's alone once more.

Eren ate his dinner and noticed that Mikasa was just leaning back in the chair, looking at the TV. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked him. "Oh, yeah. I am." Mikasa said, looking over at his younger brother. Eren giggled and scooped some of his food up and held it to Mikasa's mouth. "Open up!" He said happily. Mikasa chuckled and did as ordered, opening his mouth and allowing the food to be put in. He closed his mouth and Eren pulled the fork our of his mouth, allowing Mikasa to chew. And that's how they spent their night.

 


	18. Chapter 18

-Later The Next Day-

When Eren arrived home the next day, he was surprised to find Levi sitting on his porch with a worried look on his face. As soon as Eren was out of the car standing, Levi was on him, hugging him tightly to his chest. Eren gasped in surprise. "L-Levi?" He said in surprise. "I was so worried...." Levi mumbled into his hair. "I kept texting you, and texting you, but you wouldn't respond.... Then Christa called me and said how you were in the hospital."

Eren hugged back, wrapping his arms around Levi's midsection. "I'm sorry....." He mumbled into his chest. Mikasa climbed out of the car and looked at the hugging couple. He leant against the car and crossed his arms. "I'm gonna run to the school and talk to the principal about this. There's no way I'm gonna watch my baby brother keep getting beat up. You're lucky they didn't kill you or anything."

Eren looked at Mikasa, still in Levi's arms. After their talk, Mikasa decided to let them continue their relationship as long as they promised not to go to far and take their time. Of course, Eren had blushed darkly at that part and promised they wouldn't.

Levi also looked at Mikasa and nodded. "I agree, or else they'll keep hurting him and I _won't_ be kind if this happens again." He said, and tightened his grip on Eren, who blushed at their protectiveness. "Guys, I'm fine..." He tried to insist. "You might be fine now, but what's to say they don't go really overboard next time and kill you? We can't take that risk." Levi said, almost sounding like a parent.

Eren sighed. "Alright, do what you need to do." Levi kissed his forehead. "Thanks for the permission, baby, but we were gonna do it anyways." Eren rolled his eyes. "Of course." Levi smirked.

"I'm gonna go now. Levi, watch Eren. Don't have fun, you two." Mikasa said, walking over and giving his brother a quick kiss on his cheek. Eren blushed and playfully punched him in the arm. "Shut up!" Mikasa chuckled while Levi snickered and climbed into the car, pulling off. Eren looked up at Levi. "Come on, lets go inside." He said, pulling away from Levi. "Alright, fine, but we're cuddling inside." Levi demanded. Eren rolled his eyes and walked inside.

Oncethey were in, they kicked off their shoes and flopped onto the coch, Eren pressed up into Levi's side. "I thought you weren't allowed to go anywhere." Eren said, looking at the TV. "I told my dad what really happened. He was pissed. He's also gonna go down to the school and talk to the principal to see what he can do." "Ah." Eren nodded. "Yerp." Levi held Eren close and watched TV with him.

-That Night-

Eren yawned as the clock read 11:30pm and he looked over at Levi. Levi had his arm around Eren and his head was tilted back while his eyes were closed and he slept peacefully. Eren smiled, feeling guilty that he would have to wake him up. He looked so cute.

Eren gently shook Levi, saying softly, "Wake up, Levi." "Mm...." Was Levi's response, not wanting to wake up. Eren puffed out his cheeks and jabbed his finger into Levi's side. Levi jumped and immediatly sat up. "Hey!" He shouted and looked at Eren. Eren smiled innocently. "Nice of you to finally wake up." He said. Levi pouted and looked at the clock. "Oh, wow, it's late."

Eren nodded and stood up, stretching. "If you want, you can stay the night. Mikasa has some pajamas you can wear." Levi nodded. "Ok, I'll text my dad."

"I'll go get you some pj's, then." Eren said, and dissappeared down the hall, to his brothers room while Levi texted his dad. He walked into his brothers roo and dug around for some pants and a shirt. He decided on gray sweat pants and a white, sleeveless t-shirt. He grabbed the clothes and walked back to the living room. Levi was just sliding his phone into his pocket when he came inside.

Eren held the clothes out for Levi, who thank'd him and took them. "The bathrooms down the hall." Eren informed him. "Alright." Levi kissed his cheek and walked to the bathroom, leaving Eren there blushing.

Eren walked to his bedroom and changed into his own pajamas and flopped down onto his bed. A few minutes later, Levi walked in, too, and laid down next to Eren. Eren blushed lightly, having forgotten he was going to be sharing a bed with Levi. Levi laid on his side and rapped his arms arond Eren, who also laid on his side, facing Levi. Levi pulled him so he was flat against his chest and his arms were tightly wrapped around him.

None of this helped Eren's blush any. Levi kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. "Night, baby." He said softly, drifting off to sleep. "Night...." Eren said, closing his eyes and also falling asleep.

 


	19. Chapter 19

-The Next Morning-

When Eren woke up the next morning, Levi was holding him to his chest. Eren opened his eyes and looked up to see Levi's sleeping face. Eren smiled softly and kissed Levi onh is forehead before standing and climbing out of bed. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6:23. 'Great, another day of hell', Eren thought and sighed. He went to his dresser and got his clothes out, then went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, washing his hair, got out and dried off.

He got dressed and combed his hair, then put his eleeping clothes in the dirty hamper. He walked out and back to his room where he found Levi still asleep, mouth open a little. Eren giggled. "Aw, hot cute." He walked ver and climbed on the bed, hanging over Levi a little. He brought his hand up and poked Levi's cheek. "Mm..." Levi swatted his hand away.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey." Eren shook Levi, sitting don on him. "Mm.... I'd rather not..." Levi said, pulling a puullow over his head. "You're gonna end up smoothering yourself." Eren stated, yanking the pillow away from him. Levi opened his eyes and looked up at Eren. "If you get up, I'll give you a kiss." He tried to convince him. "Mm.... how many?" Levi asked.

"One."

"Not enough."

"Two."

"Mm... Nah."

"Three?"

"I think you can give more than that."

"Four?"

"Hiiigher."

"Five???"

"How about a make-out session?"

"Damn, you're picky."

Levi grinned and grabbed Eren's waist. "I only wwant the best." he said. Eren rolled his eyes and climbed off the bed. Levi sat up and ruubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked. "6:53." Eren replied. "I don't usually o to school until-"

"Oh, no. You're not going to school today." Mikasa said, appearing in Noahs doorway. Eren jumped and looked at him. "You know what the nurse said. You won't being going for a couple of days." Eren pouted. "But I just got dressed and ready." He said. "Well too bad. That's what you get for being an over achievor." Mikasa replied. "Now get back to bed. You need your beauty sleep." Eren glared at that, but all he got was a smirk. "The school already knows everything, anyways, so there's nothing to worry about. No night, or morning, whatever you'd like." Mikasa turned and left, going back to his room.

Eren puffed out his cheeks and turned to Levi, who still laid on his bed. Levi was smirking. "And you were pestering me to wake up. By the way, you still owe me a make-out session." Eren huffed out his breath. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

 


	20. Chapter 20

-Afternoon-

The next time Eren woke up, it was nearly one. He covered his face with his arm to black out the sun that was shining bright into his room. He grumbled. It might be fall, but that didn't stop the sun from shining. Eren rolled over and found his bed empty. He opened his eyes and blinked, looking around. "Levi?"

He sat up and looked around the room. He looked towards the door when he heard voices coming from the living room. He rose an eyebrow and climbed out of bed, standing up straight and stretching. He walked out of his room and to the living room only to find his 17 year old boyfriend and 26 year old brother playing Mario kart against each other.

They were eagerly pushing and shoving at each other as they inched closer to the TV. Eren didn't know what to say as he stood there watching. They eagerly held the Wii remote button down as they frantically turned the remote back and forth.

"You know, turning the remote like that doesnt actually help you." He said in amuesment. "Sh! I need to concentrate!" Mikasa said, not breaking his eyes away from the screen. Eren rolled his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, who was no better. "Ugh, boys." He said, walking past them and into the kitchen. He grabbed a plate and mini pizza then popped it into the microwave. He also grabbed a Dr. Pop from the fridge.

While he waited for his food, he slipped his shoes on and went out back. He walked across the backyard and over to Buddy. Buddy jumped up and down excitedly as he watched Eren get closer to him. Eren walked up to Buddy, who jumped on him and leaned against him. Eren giggled and petted him. Buddy panted heavily, staring up at Eren with his big brown eyes. Eren kissed the tip of his head and held him close to his chest. Hee cuddled Buddy for a couple minutes before he got to cold. Giving Buddy a kiss on the head, he stood up straight and walked back inside.

Mikasa and Levi were still going against each other. He glanced at the TV and found Levi was winning. Oh, boy. He silently prayed for his boyfriends live and walked back into the kitchen. He grabbed his pizza from the microwave and his Dr. Pop from the counter, then went back into the living room to make sure no one murdered each other.

He sat on the chair away from the couch to make sure he didn't get hurt while eating. Levi and Mikasa were now standing, trying to get between the other and the TV to make sure the other lost. Levi was still winning. "God dammit, lose!" Mikasa shouted, blocking the TV from Levi. "No way!" Levi quickly stepped out from behind Mikasa beofre he lost his first place. Mikasa still tried to block him up to when they finally finished, Levi winning.

"Dammit!" Mikasa shouted while Levi smiked in victory and looked over at Eren. "Bray, I get to take you on a date, now." He grinned. "Eh?" Eren said after taking a bite of his pizza. He looked at Levi in confussion. "Your brother lost the bet, therefore I get to take you on a date." Levi stated proudly. "Oh.... Ok." Eren said. Mikasa glared at Levi. "Fine, but no touching, kissing, hand-holding, sitting next to each other, being alone together-"

"Mikasa!" Eren said. "What?" Mikasa glanced at his little brother. "You need to calm down." Eren said, giggling at his brother overprotectiveness. "Hm... fine, but if you do any of that-"

"We will." Levi cut Mikasa off, knowing it would piss him off. Eren had to grab Mikasa to hold him back

 


	21. Chapter 21

-That Night, The Date-

Eren opened the door and came face to face with Levi, who was standing there, a rose in his hand. He held it out to him awkwardly. "Here, this is for you." Eren blushed and took the rose from Levi. "Thank you." He smiled softly. "Come in." He stepped away from the door, allowing Levi in, and went to go find a case to put the rose in.

Levi stepped in and waited. When Eren came back in, he asked, "Where's your brother? I was sure he was gonna be here waiting on the porch with a gun to shoot my ass." Eren laughed and shook his head. "He had to go to work, though he really wanted to be here to do so." Levi chuckled. "I bet." Eren smiled and put his shoes on. When he was done, he stood up. Levi watched. "Ready?" He asked. "Eren nodded. "Yep." He said, popping the p.

"Then lets get going, my lady."

"You did not just call me that."

"...... I love you?"

-Skip To Dinner-

Levi pulled into the parking spot at Golden Corral and shut the car off. Eren looked over at him in amazement. Levi leaned back in the seat and looked over at him. "Is this the first time you've been here?" He asked. Eren looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah. Mikasa's always working and I don't drive, so I don't really go out."

"You know anytime you wanna go somewhere you can just tell me and I'll take you." Levi said. Eren smiled and nodded. He followed Levi into the restuarant. Once they were in, they got a drink, paid, and picked a seat. They decided to sit by the window. Eren stared out the window. Levi watched. "You ok?" Eren looked up at him. "Yeah. I just really love the city." "Ah." Levi nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go and get food. Or do you want to go first?" Eren shook his head. "Nah, you can."

"Alright, I'll be back." Levi stood up and walked off. Eren stared as he did before looking back out the window. They ended up eating with a nice conversation. "So, what movie are we going to go see?"

"50 Shades Of Grey." Levi answered. Eren nearly choked on his food. "Wh-What?!" Levi smirked and nodded. "Aren't we too young to see it????" Eren questioned.

"Yeah, but that's why we say we're gonna watch one movie, then go and watch that one." Levi explained. "But won't we get caughht?" Eren asked. "I doubt it. This movie theater doesn't watch where you go. Once they check your ticket, you're in." "Alright... But if we get caught, you kidnapped me." "Of course."

-Skip To Movies-

Levi and Eren walked into the movie theater and went to the ticket booth. Levi paid for both their tickets and even candy and soda. Eren whined, but Levi shushed him. Levi grabbed Eren's hand and lead him to where you hhand in the tickets. He gave the tickets to the guy and walked by him. He pretended to see the SpongeBob movie, but when the guy wasn't looking, he quickly turned and went into the room where 50 Shades Of Grey was playing.

Him and Eren sat down towards the back and he handed Eren the candy. Eren eagerly took it, making Levi chuckled. "You know, won't this make the first date really awkward? I mean, you know what this movie is about..." Eren said, blushing darkly at the thought of the movie.

Levi smirked and nodded. "I do~ Why else would I have picked this movie~?" Eren whined. "This isn't a movie! It's pon!" Eren huffed out. Levi chuckled.

"Mayybe we could try some of this~" Levi winked. Eren's face went as red as a tomato. "Sh-Shut up!" Levi just smirked and looked ahead, watching the movie.

 


	22. Chapter 22

When Eren and Levi left the movie theater, it was nearing 10 o'clock. Eren yawned as exhaustion suddenly hit him. Levi glanced over at him and chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll be home in about an hour." Eren blushed a little and nodded.

"Sorry, I'm not much of an all nighter...." Eren admitted at they reached Levi's car. Levi grinned. "No problem." They both climbed into the car and Levi started it up. They waited a moment to let the car heat up before pulling off. The drive back was silent besides the music that played in the backround. They held hands and when they reached Eren's house, Levi parked in front of it and shut his headlights off.

They sat in silence for a few more moments just holding hands when it was the silence was broke. Eren looked over at Levi. "So.... what are we going to do about Petra?" He asked quietly. Levi sighed and looked ahead. "I honestly have no idea. She just won't stop." He said.

Eren bit his bottom lip. "I know. I can't believe she turned out to be like this. She had seemed to nice. I guess it was an act...."

Levi frowned and looked at him. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew it must hurt to have a friend who you've known since you were a kid betray you. He stroked Eren's hand. "Hey," He said softly. "I know it's hard, but no matter what, Christa, Mikasa, and I will always love you."

A small smile came onto Eren's face and he nodded, looking at Levi. "Yeah. I know. Thank you." He said softly and kissed Levi's cheek. Levi smiled and gave Eren a peck on his lips. The peck didn't last long as it turned into a heated kiss.

Without moving away from each other, Eren unbuckled his seatbelt and Levi lifted him over the counsel in the middle of them and onto his lap. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck while Levi grabbed his waist and held him close against his chest.

A small blush spread across Eren's cheeks as Levi's tongue slid across his bottom lip. Although he had never made out with anyone before, he had read plenty of stories to know what Levi wanted and requested. Slowly, he complied, opening his mouth and letting Levi's tongue enter. Levi's tongue rubbed against his as he explored his mouth before pulling away.

Eren panted a little as he looked down at Levi. Levi chuckled. "You should head in. I don't want Mikasa to hunt me down and kill me becuase I had you out too late."

Eren pulled his arms away and crossed them across his chest, pouting. "Fiiiiiine!" He agreed, climbing off of Levi's lap and back into the passenger seat. "I'll you tomorrow?" He asked. Levi nodded. "Yeah. I won't be in school tomorrow. THanks to a certain someone."

Eren nodded. "Yeah...." Levi sighed and looked at him. "I'll text you, OK?" He asked. Eren nodded as he climbed out of the car. "Ok. See ya."

"Bye."

Eren shut the car door and walked to his front door. Once he made it into the house, Levi pulled off. Eren went inside, making sure to lock the door behind him. He looked around the living room. It was dark, the only light was the fish tank. 'Mikasa must be in bed already', Eren thought to himself as he walked to his bedroom. He went in and turned on his light. He went over to his dresser and grabbed a big shirt and pajama pants. He went into the bathroom, taking his phone in with him. He started the bath, put on Weightless by All Time Low, and stripped off his clothing. He put the plug on top of the drain and climbed in. He sat down and relaxed against the wall.

He leaned against it and closed his eyes, letting the music fill his ears. He sighed as he relaxed for the night.

 


	23. Chapter 23

-Skip To Monday-

Eren rose from the couch and went to the door, opening it as Levi knocked on the door. Levi looked down at him. "Ready to go?" He asked Eren. Eren sigeed. "Not really, but I don't really have a choice." He responded. Levi frowned. "I know you're not, but you'll be ok. I'll protect you, OK?"

Eren slowly nodded. "Alright, fine...." He followed Levi outside to his car and climbed in. Then they drove off to school.

　

Levi pulled into the schools parking lot and parked his car. Eren looked out the window and stared at the school for a few seconds before grabbing his backpack that sat by his feet and getting out. He heard Levi's door shut followed by the car locking. Levi walked around the car and to Eren, grabbing his hand.

They walked up to the school and in together. They walked down the hall and was stared at the whole time. A couple people came up and asked to see if Eren felt better, but other than that, no one really bothered them.

They reached the cafeteria and found Petra standing in the doorway with two guys. She looked over and saw Eren and Levi, then smirked. She pushed herself away from the wall and walked towards them. Eren whimpered a little, feeling himself starting to panic. Levi gave his hand a comforting squeeze as he watched her.

She finally reached them and stopped infront of them. "Hello, hello~" She grinned at them. Levi glared a little at her as Eren remained quiet and stared down at the ground. "What do you want." Levi demanded to know.

"Mm, don't be so mean~" She chuckled. Levi shook his head and walked around her, taking Eren with hhim. Eren followed quietly. Petra rolled her eyes as she watched them go into the cafeteria.

-Last Period-

Eren's chair sat right against Levi's as he had his head resting against his shoulder. The phone rang and he watched as te teacher went and answered it. She talked a moment before nodding and hanging up.

"Eren, you have to go to the office." She instructed. Eren sighed and sat up, looking at Levi, who looked from his homework to him. "Probably for what happened with the jocks." Eren said. Levi nodded. "Yeah, probably. If you're in there for all of 13th period, I'll meet you outside the highschool doors where the benches are, OK?" He said.

Eren nodded and stood up, grabbing his things. "Alright." He slid his backpack over his shoulder and went up to the teacher who wrote him a pass. He took it and walked out of the classroom and to the office.

-Skip To End Of 13th Period-

Levi sat on the bench waiting for Eren when Christa walked up to him. She smiled softly. "Hey, where's Eren?" She asked. Levi pointed to the entrance. "In there, talking to the principal."

She nodded. "Ok. I have to go home, but are you going trick or treating tomorrow?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah, you?" Christa shruged. "Not sure yet. Maybe." She replied back. He nodded.

"Alright. Text us if decide, OK?" He said. Christa smiled and nodded. "Ok. See ya." She waved and walked away. Levi watched her leave then looked back at the entrance. It wasn't until around 4 that Eren finally came out. Levi stood up when he saw him. "Hey, how did it go?"

Eren walked up to him. "Fine. He was telling me that the guys who attacked me were expelled and are gonna be charged." Eren explained. Levi nodded. "Good, just like they should be." Eren nodded. "You got that right. Ready to go home?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah, lets go." They began walking to Eren's house. "Christa's going to text one of us later to tell is if she's going to go trick or treating tomorrow night." Levi said. Eren nodded. "Alright."

 


	24. Chapter 24

-Halloween Night-

Eren adjusted the set of kitten ears on his head into a position that they wouldn't fall off and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He wore cat ears with fake whiskers drawn on his face a black dot on his nose. He also had a fake tail hanging out the back of his pants. For his shirt and pants, he wore black skinny jeans and a plain white v-neck t-shrt, along with black converses. The whole outfit had been none other than Levi's idea.

Eren saw himself in the mirror and shook his head. Typical Levi. He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, into the livingg room. he found Mikasa just lounging on the couch. Mikasa heard his footsteps and looked up. He chuckled when he saw his younger brother. "Aw, how cute~" He teased him.

Eren's face went red with embarrassmentand he punched Mikasa in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

Mikasa chuckled and sat up. "Alright, alright. Hey, is Christa going with you guys?"

"No, she's going with Ymir." Eren responded as he sat down on the couch next to Mikasa. "By the way, we're going to Rochester." He added. Mikasa groaned and leaned all the way into the couch. "Great, my baby brother's gonna be alone in a big city with a big bad wolf." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Suck it up." He said as they doorbell rang. He got up and went to the door, opening it. Levi stood behind it wearing a wolf costume that consisted of a red checkered shirt that was tore up at the bottom and had tree 'fur' spot in the middle, black skinny jeans, with black boots thhat nearly went to knew knees, 'fur' fingerless gloves, and a 'fur' hoot with wolf ears on top.

Eren smirked when he saw his outfit and looked back at Mikasa. "Hey, Mikasa. My 'big bad wolf' is here." Mikasa peaked around the corner and at Levi. "Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me."

-Later, At Rochester-

Levi pulled into a Walmart parking lot and parked his car, shutting it off. He looked over at Eren who was bent over, grabbing the bags. "Bring a few extra bags. You can get lots of candy from here."

Eren grabbed a couple bags for the both of them and they got out of the car. Levi locked the car and walked over to Eren. He grabbed the bags from Eren, leaving two out for them while putting the rest into his pocket. He looked up at Eren and grinned. "Alright, lets begin." He said, grabbing Eren's hand and beginning walking.

They walked forever, geting tons of candy within the first couple roads. Levi held Eren's hand tightly as they walked being a few peoples eyes wandered too long on his body in places they shouldn't have been. Levi could feel himself starting to get jealous. "People need to keep their eyes off of you." He growled. Eren looked over to him. "What do you mean?"

"Do you not see all of the people staring at you??" Levi said. Eren shook his head. "No."

Levi sighed and hugged Eren close to him. "My poor oblivious boyfriend. It's a good thing I'm here to protect you."

Eren rolled his eyes and pulled Levi off of him. Levi chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You know I love you."

"Hmmmmmmph."

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren when a voice spoke.

"Levi!" The voice said. Levi looked over and found his old friend, Echo. He released Eren who watched quietly and looked at him.

"I haven't seen you in forever." He walked over to Echo. "I thought I saw you at the theater the other day, but I wasn't sure." Echo said. Levi grinned. "Yeah, that was me. I took my boyfriend to the movies." Echo looked at him. "You got a boyfriend?"

Levi nodded and turned, pointing to Eren. "Yep. That ravishingly cute guy right there is all mine." Levi smirked. Eren blushed darkly while Echo chuckled. "Typical Levi. Still haven't changed, have ya?"

Levi shook his head. "Nope. Hey, wanna continue trick or treating with us? Maybe you can come over."

"Sure. Let me see if it's ok with my parents." Echo anwered and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He sent a text to his mom and within a few minutes, he got a reply back.

Mom

Sure, just be back by 6 tomorrow

6:49pm

Echo

Ok, thanks.

6:50pm

Echo slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked at Levi, a grin placed on his face. "She said yes."

"Awesome, it's been forever since we hung out." Levi spoke, happy that he would finally be back with his old friend. Don't get him wrong, he loved Eren and Christa, but he also loved his old friends, too.

They continued trick-or-treating until everyone started to stop giving out candy. Once it was over, the trio returned to Levi's car, packed with candy. Eren was about to climb in the front seat when Levi stopped him.

"Wait, Eren. I haven't hung out with Echo in forever. Is it cool if he rides shotgun?" Levi asked. Eren couldn't help but to feel a little hurt by that. After nearly being igored all night, h couldn't even ride up front on the way back? He sighed, but moved to the back nonetheless, allowing Echo to get in the front seat. This was not how he expected tonight to go.

 


	25. Chapter 25

-The Next Morning-

Eren woke up early the next morning, a little after five. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at nothing but the blank darkness that filled the room. He sighed, thinking back to the night before. Is that really how Levi acted around his friends? He understood that he would want to spend time with them, but did he really have to just ignore him?

Eren sighed. Maybe he was just overreacting. Levi cares about him. He sat up and grabbed his bag of candy from beside his bed and began eating a few pieces. Once he got tired of them, he laid back down and curled up. He stayed like that until the alarm went off at 6. He groaned and shut the annoying alarm off.

He climbed out of bed and went and got ready for the long day ahead of him. Once he was finished, he went into the living room. He curled up on the couch and waited for Levi to show up and take him to school. However, for some reason, he just didn't feel like going to school that day. He felt tired.

He waited forever for Levi to show up, but he never did. The hurt inside Eren just grew. It wasn't long before Mikasa came into the living room. He saw Eren lying on the couch and looked at him confused. "Eren, what are you doing here? It's almost 7:30." Eren shrugged. "Levi never showed up. I don't feel like going to school today."

Mikasa frowned and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, but you've already missed a lot of school. So unless you're really sick, you have to go."

Eren sighed and sat up. "Fine, can you at least drive me?"

"What about Levi?"

Eren shrugged and shifted his eyes down to the ground. "I don't know. He never showed up." Mikasa frowned. "He met up with a friend last night and he brought him home with him to spend the night." Eren continued to explain.

"Oh? Well how do you feel about that?" He asked, sitting down next to his younger brother.

Eren shrugged and casted his eyes downward to the carpeted floor. "I don't know, hurt, kind of.... But I don't want to be one of those boyfriends who get jealous over every little thing. I mean, it is his old friend. He should be able to hang out with him without me freaking out on him."

"If he starts doing things that you don't like, you should speak up. Hiding how you feel like that won't help your relationship later down the road." Mikasa advised him.

Eren sighed. "Yeah, I know, but still. It's nothing big. Can we just get going?"

Mikasa sighed and nodded, standing up from the couch. "Yeah, lets go." He went and grabbed his keys then walked outside with Eren following behind him. They got in the car and drove Eren to school.

-Skip To School-

Eren walked into the lunch room and found Christa sitting at their usual table with Ymir. He walked up to them and sat down. Christa looked over at him and around. "Hey, where's Levi?" She asked, confused when she couldn't find him. Eren shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean? Didn't he drive you?" She asked confused. Eren shook his head. "No, Mikasa did."

"Oh. OK." Christa said awkwardly. Breakfast went be and at the end of it, Eren went to Math alone since Christa had gym first and went the opposite way.

-2nd Period-

Eren entered Global and went to his seat and sat down in his normal spot. It wasn't until a couple seconds before the bell rang that Levi walked in. He went to his seat and sat down. Eren didn't look at him the whole time.

The class went be with Eren paying attention to the teacher and Levi occasionally looking at him. He could tell without talking to him that Eren was not happy with him about something.

When the bell for end of the period rang, Eren immediately grabbed his stuff and stood up, ready to rush off. However, Levi quickly grabbed his arm while standing up. "Wait, Eren! What's wrong?" Levi asked confused. "Nothing." Eren said. He didn't want to seem selfish for getting worked up for a stupid reason. Levi frowned. "I know it's something, Eren. You can tell me."

Eren shook his head, refusing to look at Levi. "We have to go." He said, pulling his arm away and walking out. Levi sighed and followed him out and to their 3rd period class.

-Skip To 7/8 Period-

Levi went into the gym locker room and found his boyfriend standing in his boxers, bent over, trying to put on his gym shorts. Levi smirked when he saw and walked over, slapping him on his butt. Eren squeaked and jumped up, spinning around. Levi chuckled. "I like that outfit on you~" He smirked. Eren blushed darkly and crossed his arms.

Levi walked up to him and gave him a peck on his lips. "Love ya." Eren huffed and finished getting dressed. He walked out of the locker room and to the middle of the gym where his squad was. He sat down in his assigned seat and waited for class to start. A moment later, Levi walked out and sat in his spot.

When class started, they did their normal routine of stretching, jumping jacks, and other things, then they began their actual class lesson, which you could pick either football or mountain biking. Eren picked bikes while Levi picked football.

Eren went to the shack that held all the bikes in it and got one with the rest of the people who did bikes. He slid a helmet onto his head and fastened it. He got on the bike and took off when they were ready. For a while, he rode by himself a few feet behind everyone until a guy appeared beside him. "Hey." The guy smiled at him. Eren looked at him for a second. "Hello." He replied back. "I'm Marco." The guy said.

Eren nodded. "I'm Eren."

"Yeah, I know."

Eren couldn't help but to nibble on his bottom lip at that. God knows what he's head about him. "I think you and you're boyfriend are cute together." Marco smiled. Eren blushed darkly. "Y-You do?"

Marco nodded. "Yep. I have a boyfriend, too, so I support you two." Eren smiled softly. "Thank you." Marco nodded and they continued the ride.

-Skip To End Of Day-

"I have to go to detention, so you're going to have to walk home alone." Levi told Eren as they stood up. Eren sighed in annoyance. "You didn't pick me up this morning and now I have to walk home alone??" He muttered out quietly. Levi heard him and frowned, looking down at him. "I'm sorry about that. And you know why I have to stay."

"Yeah, I know..." Eren looked away. Levi sighed and kissed his cheek. "I'll text you tonight, OK?" He said. Eren nodded silently. Levi put his backpack over his shoulder and walked out. Eren sighed for the thousandth time that day and walked out, pulling out his phone. He was about to call Mikasa when someone stopped him. He looked up and found it was Marco.

Marco smiled softly at him. "Hey, Eren. I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together?" He asked, his voice real quiet. Eren felt unsure. He had just met him, was this really a good idea? After a mental battle with himself, he finally decided to do it. He nodded. "Alright, yeah, sure." He replied. Marco smiled. "OK, lets go." He said and they walked out together.

For a couple minutes, they just walked in silence. It was a little awkward for Eren, but he was a little nervous, so that didn't help. After they walked off the school campus, Marco glanced at Eren, then casted his eyes down to the ground, but Eren already noticed. "What is it?" He asked, the paranoid side taking over.

"Nothing, it's just... I'm sorry about Petra." Marco said, his voice small and quiet. Eren could tell he was really shy. He raised an eyebrow confused. "What do you mean? Don't apologize for her action."

"Yeah, I know, but.... she's my sister."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank you all for the kudos and comments and just all the love you guys have been giving me! It means so much and I hope I can continue to please all of you!

Eren stopped in his tracks and his eyes went wide. Marco stopped around a foot ahead of him and looked back.

"S... Sister? How? i've known her for years and she's the only child."

"We're not blood.... I'm adopted. Her dad adopted me with his boyfriend." Marco explained. Eren was getting really confused. None of this was making sense. "What are you talking about? Petra has both her parents."

Marco shook his head. "The guy her moms with now is her step-dad. Her real dad left her mom for a guy when she was 3. That's why she's like this. It's why she doesn't like gay people." Marco explained.

"But.... That's not fair." Eren stated. "I know it's not. I'm just telling you why she's like this. She hates me just because I'm her dads and his boyfriends child." Marco explained. Eren sighed. "OK, thanks for telling me."

Marco nodded. "Yep.."

They continued walking until they had to split up, then they went their own way. When Eren got home, he went inside and quickly to his room. He kicked off his shoes and put on more comfortable home clothes. He then quickly grabbed his phone and called Christa. She answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" She said.

"I found something out about Petra."

"What?"

"She has a brother. And her dad left when she was younger. He left for a guy and that's why she's so hateful." Eren explained.

"Huh... Did not see that coming."

"Yeah, no kidding.... I think we should confront her about this."

"Eh?!" On the other side of the line, Christa's eyes went wide. "You can't be serious! What do you mean?!" She pretty much yelled into the phone receiver.

Eren sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but something has to be done or she'll keep doing what she's doing. And I don't feel like ending up in the hospital again."

"Yeah, you're right... But you're not going it alone. You're taking Levi and I with you."

"Fine."

-Skip To the Next Morning-

Eren, Levi, and Christa went to school a little bit earlier the next morning and waited inside Levi's car. 'Sure, now he picks me up', Eren had thought silently to himself, still bitter about the day before. He waited for Petra to walk by.

When she did, they got out of the car and the trio walked up to her. "Jessie." Eren said, using Petra's nickname. She stopped walking and slowly turned to face them. Her eyes were cold as she glared darkly at them. "What the hell do you idiots want?" She growled.

  
"Jessie-" Petra cut Eren off.

"Do NOT call me that! Only my friends can call me that!" She hissed in a sour tone.

"Petra. You don't have to be like this." Christa said. "We know what you're father did, but that is no reason to go around treating us like shit. Not every gay person is like that. Do you think straight people don't cheat and leave?" Christa glared back and crossed her arms.

Petra growled and turned, trying to walk away. "Why do you have to do this?! We have always been there for you! Always honest! So you could drop and betray us like this?!" Eren finally broke down and yelled. Petra didn't respond as she quickly went inside the school. Eren just wanted to scream in frustration.

-Skip School-

"You're going to hang out with Echo again??" Eren crossed his arms as he looked up at Levi, annoyed and mad. "I thought we were going to hang out."

"I'm sorry, but he texted me and asked." Levi frowned. Eren looked away and shook his head. "Whatever, do what you want." He turned to walk away, but Levi wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him back against his chest. "I'll cancel my plans." He said as he held him close. "If it will make you happy, I will do it. I'll even stop talking to him."

Eren sighed, feeling guilty. "No, you don't have to do that... I'm sorry.... You're the total package and I just don't want to lose you...." He admitted, looking down. Levi smiled a little and turned Eren around to face him. "Hey, I'm glad you feel like that. It means you really do love me. But you have nothing to worry about, OK? I'm yours and your only."

Eren blushed and looked down. Levi grabbed his chin and pecked his lips. "You are the only one for me. Here, I'll cancel mine and Echo's plans and we can hang out, OK? We'll make it a movie night, just the two of us." Levi suggested. Eren slowly nodded. "Alright."

Levi grinned and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the exit.

 


	27. Chapter 27

A few weeks had gone by and nothing had changed, minus the fact that Petra had not said a word nor looked in Eren's, Levi's, or Christ's direction since that day. So that was a big change. Since that day, no one had even tried to bother them. Of course, they weren't complaining. Life had become much more peaceful since then. Eren and Levi had worked out the Echo situation and Echo and Eren had actually became pretty good friends.

After lots of begging, Echo's parents decided that Echo was old enough to live on his own, so he moved to Wayland and now attended school with them. Thanksgiving was a week away and Eren and Levi had decided that for it, their family was going to get together and meet for the first time.

Eren was currently lying on his bed playing Candy Crush. He was on level 201 and was kicking it's butt when he heard his phone vibrate. Being he was on his tablet, it didn't effect his game. He set his tablet down and grabbed his phone off the stand by his table. He unlocked the screen and checked to see who texted him, his eyes widening when he saw who it was.

Petra.

Petra

We need to talk. Meet me at the park. Alone

10/19/15 6:23PM

She wanted to talk. Alone. In an empty place. At night. This was not good.

Eren bit his bottom lip and climbed out of bed. He knew that this was a bad idea, but they really need to talk and put an end to all of this. If they didn't now, who know what would happen later.

Eren walked over to his closet and grabbed his jacket. He then went and slipped on his shoes. He left his room and went out to the front. He turned on the porch light so he could see when he got home and he was off to the park.

The walk there only took him about half an hour to 45 minutes. When he arrived at the park, he found Petra sitting on one of the swings. He took a deep breath and slowly approached her. "Petra."

She looked up from the ground and to Eren. "You came." She said as she watched him walk up. Eren gave a slight nod and walked over to the swing next to her, sitting down on it. "Yeah...... So why did you invite me....." He questioned, staring down at the small pebbles that covered the gross the whole time.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry.... I've been getting counseling and it's really helping me. What I did was wrong.... Insulting you... hurting you... touching Levi... I.... I told the principal that it was me who touched him. I'm so sorry...." Petra admitted, trying not to cry. Eren looked at her and frowned. He stood up and walked over, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder.

As soon as he did that, she broke down sobbing into him, crying, "I'm s-so sorry...." Eren held her closer and let her cry into him. He rubbed her back, listening to her incoherent words. "Sh... It's OK." He whispered to her as he held her closer. And that's how they stayed.

-The Next Day-

Eren climbed into Levi's car and looked over at him. Levi was looking back at him. "Hey, where were you last night? I tried to call and text you, but you never answered."

"Yeah... I was out... I.... was talking to Petra." Eren told him. Levi's eyes widened. "What?! Why!?"

"She invited me. So I went."

"She could have hurt you! Or had someone do something to you again!" Levi exclaimed.

Eren sighed. "But she didn't. Levi, she invited me so she could apologize."

"How do you know she wasn't lying to you?"

"She was sobbing. I've never seen her cry so hard before...."

"She could have been acting." Levi said. Eren sighed and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "Fine, whatever. We'll find out if she meant it or not when we get to school. She's gonna turn herself in for touching you." Levi didn't respond as he pulled off to go to school, but Eren could just by looking at him that he was definitely surprised.

-Skip To School-

When Eren and Levi walked into the school and by the office, they could see Petra sitting in there. Levi looked over to Eren who watched him. He sighed and they walked to and into the lunch room together.

-After First Period-

Levi stood outside Eren's class, waiting for him to come out. When he did, he walked with him to Global. "Well.... she did it." He said as they walked up the stairs. Eren looked at him as Levi continued. "During first period I got called down to the dean's office and he apologized for everything. Even she did."

Eren nodded slightly. "See? I told you so. She meant what she said." Levi sighed and wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulder. "Yeah, you were. Sorry about that." Eren nodded. "It's OK." They reached the classroom and went in, each going to their own seat. When the bell rang, they looked forward and began to listen to the teacher.

-After 12th Period-  
  
At the end of the day, Eren, Levi, Echo, Christa, and Ymir all met up around Levi's car. "So.... she admitted it? She's going to leave us alone from now on?" Christa asked after Eren and Levi told them about Petra.

Eren nodded. "Yep. She's getting counseling and everything." He explained to them. Christa nodded. "Good. She definitely needs help." She said. Everybody else nodded in agreement. They hung out in the school parking lot until all the buses up front left and when they did, Christa and Ymir said their goodbyes and left. Echo had to go back inside, so, he too said goodbye and went in.

Eren and Levi climbed inside the car and sat there for a moment, not saying anything, but hold hands. After a couple moments, Eren spoke. "I love you..." He said, looking over to Levi. Levi looked back at him and smiled a little. "I love you, too, Levi."

Eren smiled back and leaned over, kissing Levi who kissed him back. They knew that they still had a lot to go through, but they'd get through it all together.


End file.
